List of Susan and Friends Segments
Segments * Kids Clubhouse - is a segment which premiered in season 4. This segment was used to introduce children to daily routines featuring energetic young kids friends Anne, David, Bernie and Emma. Within each segment, about ten minutes long, the monsters would usually enjoy: * one of characters arrives * Welcome Song * Dance * Naptime * Snacktime * A lost Lavender Anything Muppet or Animated Man, looks for a different club * Furry Feeling/Furry Shape/Furry Animal Sound of the Day * Naptime * Get chased by an elephant * Mail time * Dismiss Song In 2004, the segments were shortened considerably, and the monsters would only do three or four of the activities. Three new segments were taped for the season. Although the segment was dropped in 2005, it was still seen in the opening. * Batley the Musical - is a segment that began airing since 2004. The segment was featured in every episode. In each eleven-minute segment, Batley teaches math skills, art skills, music skills while imagining himself in different musical situations, such as "Magicain the Musical," "Garden the Musical" and "City the Musical." Joining Batley in his adventures is Sally Anne, a talking set of curtains, and a series of animal and Anything Animated friends and Muppet friends (see Batley the Musical Characters). Interactive game versions of some of the segments appear on online and app. * Global Henry - is an award-winning segment hosted by Henry, in which the penguin travels all over the world to explore the traditions of peoples from many diverse cultures. Henry speaks directly to the viewer, usually having just returned from a trip to somewhere around the globe. After a brief film shot on location, Henry may receive a helping hand from a Muppet assistant before signing off. Says Henry, "I come back and I always bring something from my travels and teach everyone on Sesame Street about the places I went to." He continues, "I had not even gone around the corner before. This was something extra special." * Baby Talk - is a late-night show hosted by Baby Wendy Anne that appeared every since 2003. * Journey to Batley - is a recurring segment which focuses on Magellan's hide-and-seek game with Batley. It premiered since 2006 and features the Muppet characters interacting with computer-animated backdrops * Pretty Great Performances - is a segment, a spoof of the PBS program Great Performances. The "program" is hosted by Announcer Bunny. it primered in 1999 and the segment was dropped after 2003. * Owl's Theater -''' is a segment hosted by Owl. The segment premiered in 2000. In his earliest introductions, the urbane Owl (which he usually ate by the end). Due to concerns over even the appearance of smoking, the segment was later dropped in 2004. * '''Global Thingy is a recurring animated sketch, initially alternating with "Global Henry", introduced s''ince'' 2006. The series of comic shorts focuses on diversity and cultural differences, and "puts the emphasis on the importance of social reasoning, cooperation, sharing and empathy" The shorts center on a nameless planet occupied by a variety of creatures known collectively as "Thingies." The small childlike Thingies resemble either animals or inanimate objects, and communicate through a series of high-pitched sounds and minimal one-word conversations. Individual characters include "Dino Thingy," "Diva Thingy" (a small bird), and "Quack-Quack Thingy." narrated by Laraine Newman. * Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck (also referred to as "Monster Foodies") is a five-minute segment introduced since 2006. The segments star Cookie Monster and Gonger (from The Furchester Hotel), working in their own food truck and fielding orders from live children (and occasionally others) via video message.. * Ruby Red - is animated sketch, that a small girl living in an ethnically diverse neighborhood and her dog Dot. (based on Pennsyvania), Ruby Red and Dot learns about her neighbors' cultures and personal histories. She is animated since 2004, Ruby Red was adapted for animated segment, before "Batley the Musical". The series shows inter-ethnic friendship and tolerance. * Madlenka - is the title character in a series of children's books by Peter Sis, which began with the eponymous Madlenka in 2000. A small girl living in an ethnically diverse neighborhood (based on New York City), Madlenka learns about her neighbors' cultures and personal histories. She is animated since 2007. Madlenka was adapted for animated segments, following "Global Henry" and alternating with "Global Thingy". The series shows inter-ethnic friendship and tolerance, and each segment ends with Madlenka and neighbors exchanging multilingual goodnights. * Hero Gal is Batley's imaginary superhero friend, who was introduced in the street story from a 2001 episode. In a series of sketches, Batley brings Hero Gal to life by drawing a picture of her and singing her theme song. These sketches first aired since 2002. *